The Prankster
by Warrichan
Summary: Gumi is your average high school girl, but with a little twist. She loves to play pranks and make mischief. When her troublemaking, tomboyish attitude attracts the attention of the school flirt Gakupo, Gumi's in trouble. She has to get Gakupo to like her friend Teto, while also dealing with a new contender for her affection: Ted Kasane. Rated T for romance and teenage shenanigans.
1. Act 1 - Introduction

~*~Act 1: Introduction~*~

I creep into the classroom during lunch break, biting my lip to keep from laughing out loud. I take a quick look around. The classroom is empty – thank God. Kiyoteru-sensei must be in the bathroom or something.

I walk quickly over to his computer and press the button to turn on the monitor. I waste no time in getting to the point of my prank – I hit the _ctrl, alt, _and _down arrow_ keys. The monitor goes dark for a moment, then comes back up again with everything upside-down.

I giggle maniacally and turn the monitor off again before stealing out of the room.

* * *

"Gumi-chan!" I hear my friend Rin call when I walk back out to the roof. "What took you so long?" She waves me over.

I run back over to her and our other friends Miku and Luka. "You'll see," I reply with a sly wink, settling myself down between Teto and Rin.

"Aww! Why can't you just tell us, Gumi-chan?" Teto complains, taking a bite of her French bread. "I wanna know nowwwww~!"

"Shut up, Teto," I snort. "You'll see in class."

"She's right." Luka says, lowering her voice and glancing around. "We can't run the risk of that teacher's pet Miku hearing us." She looks at something. I follow her gaze, and my eyes fall on Miku, the teal-haired pigtailed nightmare, who is glaring at us suspiciously. Particularly me.

"See? She's staring at us." Luka says.

Rin rolls her eyes. "Gumi-chan, you're just afraid of being caught."

I laugh. "Afraid? Me? Watch." I turn to Miku, adjust my goggles on my head, and flash her a cocky grin. She smiles back for a moment and looks away. "Heh. See? She's just a clueless, friendly, stupid little simpleton."

"Whatever." Rin says.

I see Miku stand up and walk over to Kaito, a blue-haired guy a grade above us. "Hi, Kaito-kun!" I hear her say cheerfully. She hugs him.

Rin's face turns bright red with embarrassment and anger. "That ... that freak!"

I look at her strangely. "What'd she do?"

My golden-haired friend makes a strangled noise in the back of her throat.

"Oh, Gumi-chan," Luka sighs dramatically, flopping her arm around my shoulders. "Rin-chan is hopelessly in love with Kaito-san. Isn't it obvious?"

"H-Hey! I'm not!" Rin protests, but her face turns even redder and she can't seem to meet our eyes.

I giggle. "Heh. I see how it is. It's okay, Rinny! We'll support your love! Kaito-san will never fall in love with Miku if we can help it! Right, Luka-chan, Teto?"

"Right!" they chorus.

"For Rin!" I say, pumping my fist into the air.

"For Rin!" they echo, copying my movement.

Rin groans, but I can hear her trying not to laugh.

* * *

When we go back to class, I'm surprised to see Kiyoteru-sensei and his bag are gone. In his place, there's a pretty woman with purplish-brown hair, tan skin, and violet eyes. She's looking at the computer screen with a perplexed expression.

I bite my lip, stifling a giggle. This is perfect. This... this substitute teacher has no idea who I am! She won't be able to punish me for this prank!

"Oh, hello, class," the woman says distractedly, looking up at us. "I'm afraid I'm having a slight problem with Kiyoteru-san's computer. The screen appears to have been flipped upside-down."

Rin looks at me with wide eyes. _You didn't_! she mouths.

I nod smugly, mouthing back, _I so did._

A boy with long purple hair tied back in a ponytail moves forward. "I can fix it, ma'am," he says in a deep, smooth voice.

I stare at him. _Kamui Gakupo-san! _my brain screams. I'm totally crushing, though none of my friends know yet. Thank God. I don't need them teasing _me,_ too!

The woman blinks up at him. "You can?"

"Yes, ma'am." He leans over and presses a few buttons on the keyboard. Moments later, a smile lights up her face. "Thank you, young man. Your name?"

"Gakupo-san." He flashes her a handsome grin, and I feel the corners of my lips turn up slightly as if in reply, even though he wasn't addressing me.

"And to all of you, I'm Lola-sensei," she says, standing up. "Please take your seats now, everyone."

I'm tempted to grab my chair and say, "Where do you want me to take it to?" But that'll get me in serious trouble, so I just sit down.

Piko, the guy who sits next to me, shoots me a foul look. He's a silver-haired boy with mismatched eyes that I've known since we were kids. He writes something on a scrap of paper and pushes it over to me.

_Ahem. You totally did that, Gumi-chan. I know you did._

I scribble a reply, then give him a charming grin as I pass it back.

_Really? I hadn't noticed, Piko-kun._

He rolls his eyes and crumples up the paper.

* * *

I'm at my locker getting ready for my last class when Gakupo approaches me.

"Hey, Megpoid-san." He leans against my locker, looking down at me with a smirk.

"Hi, Kamui-san," I reply, closing my locker. "Ya need something?" My heart is pounding, but I keep my voice casual.

He leans down closer to me. "You were the one who played that prank with the computer, am I right?" he asks.

I swallow. "Yeah," I say in an _I-don't-care_ kind of way. "What of it?"

"Nothing." The violet-haired boy leans in, so close that our noses touch. He smiles before continuing. "Troublemaker girls are my type. And it helps that you're cute, Gumi-chan." He lifts one hand to gently rest it against my cheek, tilts his head, lets his eyes slide shut, and brushes his lips against the corner of my mouth. The contact sends tingles through my skin.

My face feels like it's on fire, and I'm sure that it's as red as Meiko's favorite party dress. I feel like all my senses are in overdrive. I find myself staring at his long dark lashes, curled up on his cheeks, and realize I can't seem to look away.

Gakupo steps back, opening his eyes, and grins at me. He pulls a slip of paper out of his pocket, hands it to me, winks, and says, "See you later, Gumi-chan." He strolls away on his long legs, going away down the hallway, his purple ponytail swishing behind him.

I stare after him, eyes wide, gripping my books tightly to my chest. _He called me Gumi-chan! And he gave me his number! _

_ HE KISSED ME!_

A smile slowly spreads over my still-red. I have to bite my cheek to keep from squealing. _He kissed me! That means he likes me!_

I run away from my locker, heading for my next class. I want to get this last one over with so I can tell Rin, Luka, and Teto about Gakupo.


	2. Act 2 - Butterfly on your Right Shoulder

**Author's Note~**

I want to thank everyone who followed this story! :D It really means a lot to me.

Please rate and review, and enjoy Chapter 2!

* * *

~*~Act 2: Butterfly on your Right Shoulder~*~

I sling my bag over my shoulder, holding it by the handle so it hits my back. I use my other hand to take out my black cellphone. I smile as I gaze at the little carrot charm for a moment before flipping open the phone and typing up a text to Rin, Teto, and Luka.

**Gakupo-san came up 2 me in the hallway 2day. he told me he likes troublemaker girls, said I was cute, called me Gumi-chan, and then kissed me near the lips. Then he gave me his number and walked away. Wtf? Should I text him or no? Ur opinions?**

Rin's the first to reply.

**omg! red alert! hes a total player. he is playin u, gumi! but more important, did u tell teto yet? u shouldnt!**

I raise an eyebrow, confused, but before I can reply Luka texts me. I check it as I start walking down the block to the school dorms.

**Gumi, this is bad. Gakupo-san is a terrible flirt. You would do best to stay away from him. Please, listen to my advice.**

I frown as she texts me again.

**Does Teto know yet?**

_What does this have to do with Teto? _I wonder as I turn a street corner.

As if sensing my confusion, a text comes in from Teto.

**Wtf?! Gumi, why did u tell me that?! u know i like him! how could u let him do that to u?! u shouldnt txt him! throw away his #!**

Uh-oh. This is news to me. We have the same crush?! Not knowing how to reply, I text her back a single line after a moment.

**sry, I didn't know.**

I take out the paper with Gakupo's phone number on it and type up a text to him, but hesitate. Maybe I shouldn't send it.

I frown and realize I've stopped walking. I'm standing in the middle of an alley. Cherry blossom petals drift around me. One twirls past my nose, and I stare at my phone screen.

My thumb hovers over the "send" button. Rin, Luka, and Teto – my three best friends – have all warned me to stay away from this guy. But Teto only wants him for herself, and Rin and Luka seem to be supporting her rather than me.

I hit "send".

**Hey, Kamui-san! What's up?**

I start walking again and check my conversation with Teto. No new messages.

I text Rin back, explaining that I didn't know Teto liked Gakupo. I also add that I'll try to get him to like her instead of me. I send Luka a similar message and get positive responses from both of them.

**go 4 it, gumi-chan! thats what i like 2 hear! u r such a great friend 2 her! :)**

**That's a good choice, Gumi. I'd prefer if Teto had him over anyone else, honestly. She might be able to get him to settle down with her and change his flirtatious ways. They make a good match.**

Luka's comment stings, but I have to remind myself she doesn't know I like Gakupo. I consider whether or not I'll actually follow up with what I told them, that I'll try to convince him to give Teto a chance.

Should I? I could always say, "Sorry, it didn't work." Teto would get over him eventually. Then again, she seemed really mad at me about what Gakupo did. I've never seen her this angry over a crush. She might hate me, and I can't afford to lose one of my only friends.

_Is he worth it? _I think. _Is he worth losing a friend? _

No.

Of course he isn't.

* * *

I flop down on my bed in my dorm. My roommate, Yowane Haku-san, won't be back for a week at least. She's visiting her uncle, who has cancer and will probably die soon. I feel really bad for her, especially since everyone always teases her about her white hair.

I turn up the music louder on my iPod. "After the rain has fallen, after the tears have washed your eyes, after the thunder's broken, still be loving the world..."

My phone _ding_s and I pick it up, turning on the screen to look at the text.

**hey cutie! sry it took so long to get back to u. had to stay after school making up some work 4 IA-sensei's class. what r u up to? ;)**

I feel like I'm going to faint with happiness until I remember my promise. I sigh and type up a response.

**Nothing much :/ Listening 2 music, u?**

I'm trying to act like I don't really care about him, but I guess I'm just coming off as depressed, because he replies:

**hey, u ok? :(**

He likes emoticons.

**Yeah, I'm fine. btw, do u like any1? like, do u love some1?**

Where did that come from?! I totally didn't mean to type that, but my thumb presses "send" before I can stop it.

I set down my phone and and sigh. A new song starts playing. "Dear, I fear we're facing a problem, you love me no longer, I know..."

My phone _ding_s and I grab it.

**isnt it obvious? i love u, gumi**

My cheeks burn. We're on first-name basis now?

**Y?**

_Why?! _What sort of a question is that?! But I have to admit, I do want to know. _Why do you say you love me?_

**cause ur beautiful, u have a gr8 personality, ur funny, and u sparkle. I may be a flirt, but I'll change my ways for u :heart:**

I squeak. I can see my reflection in the mirror over my dresser, and I see that my face is completely blood-red.

I screenshot the whole conversation and text it to Luka, adding:

**Help me! What should I do?!**

The song ends and another one starts. "_Migikata ni murasaki chouchou kisu o shita kono heya no sumi de..._" I absently hum along as I wait for Luka's reply.

My phone _ding_s.

**Gumi, what were you trying to do? Were you trying to get him to say he likes Teto?**

I type a frantic response.

**Yes! but he's freakin me out! I've never had a guy confess to me b4... do u think he's serious?!**

I pick up my goggles that I always wear. They were on my pillow, but now they dangle from my fingers. I swing them back and forth a few times, dropping them once my phone beeps.

**Probably not. He's a very big flirt, remember that. When he targeted me, he said some very similar things... though admittedly, it was to a lesser extent... but anyway. Don't fall for his lies.**

I blink, staring at it.

**He flirted with u once?! O_o**

My phone _ding_s again as I press "send", but the message isn't from Luka.

**u ok, babe?**

My face gets warm again. _Who does this guy think he is? He's played Luka, now me, and who knows how many other girls he's led on? Why did I ever like him anyway? He's a jerk._

**Dude, u r such a jerk. U have flirted with and led on Luka-chan and probably a bunch more girls I know. It's obvious ur only doing the same 2 me. I don't like u, but I know a girl who does. So maybe u should stop wasting ur time flirting with a girl who u don't like and who doesn't like u, and try talking to a girl who u actually have a chance with.**

My thumbs hurt by the time I've finished typing this. As I hit "send", I'm convinced I no longer like Gakupo. Teto can have him to herself.

I check my messages with Luka.

**-_- Is it really that surprising? Anyway, that's not the point. What did you say to him?**

Gakupo texts me back.

**i dont care about her. i love u, gumi. i swear. i've never felt this way about a girl b4. u shine like no1 else. i want to be by ur side 4ever. will u be my gf?**

I screenshot those three texts, forward them to Luka, and don't reply to Gakupo.

* * *

**Author's Note**~

The songs she listens to are, in order of appearance:

After the Rain Has Fallen - Sting

Lovefool - The Cardigans

Migikata no Chou (Butterfly on Your Right Shoulder) - Rin Kagamine


	3. Act 3 - Bad End Night

**Author's Note~**

THANK YOU! :D Thank you all so much for reading and following. I decided I'm going to start doing review replies, so here goes.

**UniqueRosePetals12- **Thank you for reviewing! Here's your update. XD And as for your question, yes, I edit everything myself. It's a pain =w=" So if you do spot any mistakes, please point them out for me. I'll be glad to have the help! ^^

Without any further ado, here's Chapter Three.

* * *

~*~Act 3: Bad End Night~*~

Luka advised me to ignore Gakupo and just go about my day as usual. But that's kind of hard to do when he comes up to me in the hallway after lunch break and hugs me.

"Hey, Gumi." he says, grinning as he pulls back and grips my shoulders. "You look beautiful today."

"Get off," I say, my face turning red. I see Teto heading our way out of the corner of my eye. She hasn't seen us yet, but she will in about five seconds.

I panic. Four seconds.

He tilts his head, oblivious. "Why? You _are_ my girlfriend, after all."

Three seconds.

Several gasps come from the lips of bystanders, including the gossip-freak Miku.

Two seconds.

She whips out her phone and takes a picture.

One second.

Teto sees us. Her eyes widen.

Thinking fast, I say, "Kamui-san, I'm not your girlfriend. I told you already. Get off of me." I reach up and push at his hands, but he just pulls me closer.

"I'll make you love me, one way or another," he murmurs, closing his eyes and leaning in to kiss me.

I shove him in the chest, hard. He crashes to the floor, and people scatter, gasping and crying out. Gakupo stares up at me, his eyes wide with shock and disbelief.

Teto runs over. "Gakupo-san!"

"I'm _not _your girlfriend, and you will _never_ make me love you," I snap. I turn on my heel and stalk away, cheeks still flushed, feeling the stares of everyone's eyes burning my back as I go to class.

My day has been ruined.

* * *

A guy I vaguely remember as Kasane Ted-senpai comes up to me after school. "Hey. You're Megpoid-san, right?" he says, leaning up against my locker like Gakupo did yesterday.

"And you're Kasane Ted-senpai." I reply, opening my locker. "Teto's older brother. What do you want?"

"To talk to you," he says. "I respect how you want to stand up for Teto's love for Gakupo-kun, but I don't think she should be with him. I don't want her to be hurt. So, I'd like you to try and keep her away from him."

I start putting my books away in my locker. "I don't even know you. You really think I'm going to do what you say?" I ask.

He looks uncomfortable. "No, I don't," he says, to my surprise. "But I'm hoping you will."

"Why even hope?" I say, picking up my bag and slinging it over my shoulder. "You may want to protect your sister from that freak, and I understand that, but in my opinion, she might be able to change him."

Ted sighs. "You may be right, but still..."

I slam my locker shut suddenly, making him jump. I look up at him and glare into his red eyes. "Listen. You can't get me to date Kamui-san. I. Hate. Him. He's a freak!" I get closer to him, standing up on my tiptoes until our noses are inches apart. Anger and frustration work their way into my voice, and I unintentionally raise my voice. "I'll never date him, and someone like _you _can't make me. Ever. Now you're going to walk away, and we're going to forget we ever had this conversation. Got it, pinkie?"

He looks into my eyes for a moment, his cheeks tinged slightly pink and his eyes displaying surprise – and something else.

_What? _I search his eyes, the anger dissolving in a flash. _What are you thinking?_

He steps back and shrugs. "If you really feel so strongly about it, then okay." He turns and walks away.

I sink back down onto my heels, then slide to the floor, my knees weak. My eyes fix on his retreating form. My hands are shaking, my palms sweaty, and my eyes wide. _What just happened? What did I say?_

_ What did I just...?_

* * *

I try to forget what happened, this morning and just a minute ago, by going to the library and checking out a couple prank and joke books. By the time I'm back in my dorm and have read through them, I've cried from laughing so hard at least twice and have two new prank ideas. One is just for fun... but the other is payback.

I turn on my iPod. "Just a small town girl, livin' in a lonely world, she took the midnight train goin' anywhere..."

I pull my silver carrot-stickered laptop onto the bed and log into _Vocachat, _a chatroom for several of the kids at Crypton Musical High School. Miku, Ted, Teto, Gakupo, and Rin's brother Len are online right now.

[17:12] **coward-mont-blanc **has logged in

[17:12] **sk8er-boi: **she's feisty but cute... she doesn't know I like her tho

I blink. _Ted _likes someone? A "cute and feisty" girl? _Luka maybe? She's not really that feisty, though... Meiko-san, maybe?_

[17:12] **banana-boy: **gumi-chan! :D

[17:13] **sk8er-boi: **?!

[17:13] **coward-mont-blanc: **Hey all! :3

As I type my reply, I wonder why Ted reacted that way when Len said my name. _Hm... Maybe... he's still mad at me for earlier?_

[17:13] **kasaneterritory: **Gumi! Check ur pm. NOW

Oh, dear. This can't be good. I click to the private chat window with Teto.

[17:13] **kasaneterritory: **what happened this morning?! y did u hurt gaku-kun?!

[17:14] **coward-mont-blanc: **he was trying to kiss me and was getting all up in my face. I was just trying to get him off me.

[17:14] **kasaneterritory: **yeah, right! I know ur acting! u love him!

[17:14] **coward-mont-blanc: **That's not true. I don't love him. I don't want 2 date him bc I don't think I can change him. But u can, I believe. I want u to be w/ him.

She doesn't reply, so I check the main chat.

[17:13] **ohime-sama: **kasane-senpai! u have to tell us who u like!

[17:13] **banana-boy: **I'm interested 2. who do u like, ted-senpai?

[17:13] **sk8er-boi: **uh...

[17:14] **dukevenomania: **i'm back!

wait... gumi's on?

[17:14] **banana-boy: **yeah, but shes pming teto-chan, u shouldnt bother her right now

in the meantime, were trying to get ted-senpai to tell us who he likes! :D

[17:14] **ohime-sama: **but all we know at this point is that shes feisty, cute, and doesnt know he likes her.

[17:15] **kasaneterritory **has logged out

[17:15] **sk8er-boi: **…?

That's the latest message. I type another greeting. Another song begins playing. _"Fukai fukai mori no oku ni mayoi konda mura no musume..."_

[17:15] **coward-mont-blanc: **Hey guys, I'm back

[17:15] **dukevenomania: **GUMI! :*

"Moron..." I whisper to myself, flicking my forehead.

[17:15] **coward-mont-blanc: **sigh... hi, Kamui-san...

[17:16] **banana-boy: **gumi-chan... check ur pm please

_What could this be about?_

[17:16] **banana-boy: **thought u might want to see this...

Attached to the message is a photo. I click on it to enlarge it, and what I see makes me blush in embarrassment and anger.

It's an Instagram screenshot. The picture is of Gakupo and me, with his hands on my shoulders, leaning close to me. I'm blushing. The poster of the picture is **ohime-sama. **_Miku..._

I look down at the caption.

**"_Get off."_**

**"_Why? You are my girlfriend, after all."_**

**These 2 are adorable! sooo jealous! I wish Kaito-kun would do that to me :heart:**

There are around eight hundred likes already, and several people have commented saying things like, "So he's found a new victim..." "cute!" "I didn't know they were dating!" "adorable couple! :D"

I click away from the picture and back to _Vocachat. _I reply to Len, just as another song plays. _"__Hitotsu-me no nazo wa 'naze kare ga hitori no heya de, doku iri no WAIN wo nomanakereba ikenakatta no ka?"_

[17:18] **coward-mont-blanc: **Ty Len-kun

I go back to the main chat.

[17:16] **dukevenomania: **LEN-KUN! u have no right to call my gf gumi-chan. shes not urs.

[17:17] **banana-boy: **dude, shes been my bgf for like 6 yrs

[17:17] **sk8er-boi: **u 2, stop arguing. gakupo-san, did megpoid ever actually accept ur "proposal"? u know, officially making u bf/gf?

[17:17] **dukevenomania: **...

[17:17] **banana-boy: **well?

[17:18] **coward-mont-blanc: **In answer to ur question, senpai, no. I never accepted the position of being Kamui-san's gf. He kind of forced me into it.

[17:18] **dukevenomania: **hehe, gumi! u know thats not true~ u guys dont believe her, right?

[17:18] **banana-boy: **actually, I do.

[17:18] **sk8er-boi: **so do i. honestly, i feel more inclined to believe megpoid over u

[17:19] **dukevenomania: **y?! u dont even know her, ted-kun!

[17:19] **sk8er-boi: **that may be true, but even so, i've seen her behavior around u, and she really doesnt seem to like u. shes my sisters friend, and my sister likes u. shed never do that to teto, going out with tetos crush. megpoid, am i right?

I sit there, staring at the monitor. _Kasane-senpai...? Why? Why are you standing up for me? After I yelled at you today? _I want to type the words, but I can't.

Everyone is silent, waiting for my answer. I decide to reply honestly, and speak to Ted personally later.

[17:20] **coward-mont-blanc: **ur exactly right, Kasane-senpai. Thank u.

[17:20] **coward-mont-blanc **has logged off

* * *

Songs Gumi listens to:

Don't Stop Believin' - Journey

Bad ∞End∞Night - Vocaloid Eight

Nazotoki - Len Kagamine


	4. Act 4 - Game of Life

**Author's Note~**

Aww. I didn't get any reviews. D: Please review my story! It means a lot to me!

Now, a quiz for you. In this chapter several names are mentioned, singers' names. Your job is to name which Vocaloid each singer is. Some are easier to figure out than others.

Here's Chapter 4. ^^

* * *

~*~Act 4: Game of Life~*~

The next day is Friday. I get to school as early as I can with a box full of coins, Superglue, and a big plastic grocery bag. Inside the grocery bag are two other smaller bags full of envelopes.

The first thing I do is go into all the main sophomore and junior hallways and super-glue every coin to the floor. I try to spread them out reasonably, but end up having to put some in the freshman and senior hallways too. I put some in the bathrooms, too, just for extra fun.

That was my "just for fun" prank. Now it's time for payback.

I go to the junior hallway, find Gakupo's locker, and open it. I take one of the smaller grocery bags, get out all the envelopes, and start stuffing them in his locker.

Each envelope has a typed letter inside. Each letter contains a message similar to this one:

_Dear Gakupo-kun,_

_I've always wanted to tell you this, but I was too shy. However, I've made up my mind to tell you! The truth is, Gakupo-kun... I love you. I've loved you ever since I first set eyes on you. I want you to be mine. Whenever I see you I melt with happiness at the mere sight of you. If you were to be in love with another girl, it would break my heart. I love you. Please send me a response immediately._

_Love,_

_Miku-chan_

I've used nearly every girl's name from both the sophomore and the junior classes, including Neru, Meiko, Galaco, SeeU, Sonika, Prima, Miriam, Kaiko, Rui, and Lily; excluding myself, Luka, Teto, Rin, and probably a few other girls I forgot. Originally I wrote one with Teto's name in it, but I figure that'd make her even more mad at me, so I don't have it with me now.

I burned it.

Just kidding.

I don't burn things.

I close his locker once all the letters are in. With the way I've set this up, when he opens the door, all the letters will spill out.

The next part of the prank is basically the same, but instead of being written by girls, the letters are written by boys like Gakupo, Piko, Luki, Tonio, Nero, Rei, and Meito. And instead of being addressed to Gakupo, they're addressed to Miku. So naturally I put them in Miku's locker.

For Gakupo, it's payback for stalking me. And for Miku, it's payback for posting that picture on Instagram.

* * *

I stand a few yards away from Gakupo's locker, hiding behind the lockers, waiting to see his reaction to the letters. I see him coming and giggle to myself. _This is going to be awesome!~_

He walks up to his locker, whistling _Game of Life, _and opens it. All the envelopes pour out, gathering in huge pink-and-green piles around his feet. He stares at them, then picks one up.

I laugh uncontrollably under my breath as he opens the letter, reads it, and looks around, bewildered. "Lily-san?!" he says in disbelief.

I back away a few steps, then turn around, but my face hits white fabric. Hands grip my shoulders gently and push me back. I look up.

"Kasane-senpai?"

He blinks at me. "What's all that about, Megpoid?" he says, nodding to Gakupo reading the letters in his state of extreme confusion.

"Eh, well..." I chuckle. "You could call it payback."

In a flash I remember last night. "Kasane-senpai..." I start, looking down.

"What is it, Megpoid?" He tightens his grip on my shoulders, leaning closer.

"A-about... last night, why did you..." I look back up into his red eyes. "Why did you stand up for me against Kamui-san?"

Ted releases me and leans away. "Oh, that was because of what you said to me," he explains, lifting a hand to scratch the back of his head in embarrassment. "I was being a jerk yesterday." He looks away, his cheeks reddening slightly.

I stare at him. _Is he trying to apologize to me?_

"... W-well, see ya," he mumbles, turning and starting to walk away.

"Wait!"

I reach out, but I overestimate the distance between us, because I crash into him as he turns. The world spins and I feel his arms wrap around my waist, and once again I find my face pressed against Ted's white school shirt.

I become more conscious that Ted's arms are around my waist and realize I must be laying on top of him. I squeak and sit up fast, my cheeks turning red.

I'm sitting on his stomach, my legs on either side of his chest. He's looking at me in shock, his blush almost as dark red as his eyes. His glasses are crooked.

Everyone has gone silent, staring at us.

One second passes.

Two.

Three.

_I can't take this anymore!_

I grab my bag from where it lays beside Ted and jump up, stepping off him. I stand facing away from him, my ears burning in humiliation. Tears come unbidden to my eyes, and I cover my face with my arm to hide them. _Why? Why? First Kamui-san calling me his girlfriend, and now this with Kasane-senpai?!_

"Megpoid, I'm –" I hear Ted say.

I don't wait to listen. Holding my bag in my hand, I turn and run away.

* * *

I skip my first class completely. Ted's in that class with me, and I can't bear to see him. But curiosity of what he was going to say before I fled builds inside me, until I feel like I _must _know. So I go to my next class, which he also is in.

As I enter the room, my heart rate accelerates and I'm suddenly having second thoughts about this. _Do I just walk up to him and ask him? I don't want to do this in person! _But I don't even have a chance to, because Leon-sensei speaks.

"Please take your seats, everyone. We're doing class a little differently today."

I sit down in my usual seat beside Len. "How much differently, I wonder?" I mutter. He smiles at me.

Leon-sensei writes a phone number on the board. "All right, everyone, take out your phones, please."

I pull my phone out of my bag and exchange a confused glance with Len.

"Now, as you all know we have a test later today," he continues. "So we're going to review, like always, but in a different format. I'm going to read a question, and the first person to _text _me the correct answer gets a piece of candy for that round."

_Yeah, right, _I'm thinking. Like Leon-sensei would ever follow up with that.

"You're probably all thinking, 'Yeah, right'," he says. "But I'll follow through." He pulls a big bag of candy out from behind his desk.

The class breaks into excited chatter, and I fist-bump Len, but then Leon-sensei raises his hand for quiet. "All right, let's get started." He pulls out his phone.

"In the song _Game of Life, _what is the opening line?" he asks. Only a few seconds go by before his phone beeps. He checks the text and nods. "Very good. The answer is _'ikkaime no jinsei wa taikutsu de, nikaime no jinsei wa yaritai houdai'._ Whose number is this?" He writes another number on the board and puts a tally mark beside it.

Ted stands up, stretching his long legs. "That's me." He walks up to the front and grabs a Twix bar.

"Good job, Kasane-kun," Leon-sensei praises him. Ted smiles and goes back to his seat.

"In _Daughter of Evil _and _Servant of Evil, _what is Allen's role other than being Rillaine's servant? There are two answers. You must have them both to get the question right."

I frantically start typing.

**He was her brother and he died for her so she didn't have to because he loved her**

It's a good thing I know the answer, because by the time I finish typing Leon-sensei has gotten two answers already. They're both wrong due to lack of information. When his phone beeps again and he checks it, he writes my number and a tally mark on the board. "Correct. He was her twin brother and, when there was an uprising, disguised himself as her and died in her place. Terribly tragic, isn't it?"

I walk up to get a packet of chocolate pocky.

"Good job, Megpoid-chan."

"Thanks, Leon-sensei."

I sit down and suddenly get the feeling I'm being watched. I look behind me and see Ted staring at me. This frustrates me, so I take a risk and enter his number into my phone. Why not? It's on the board, anyway.

**Dude, y r u starin? Also, what were u going 2 say b4 I ran off earlier?**

"Who originally sang _Butterfly on Your Right Shoulder, _Rillaine or Allen?"

**u have no idea how cute u r...**

I struggle to fight back a blush. We _are _in the middle of class.

"Good, good. It was Rillaine." I hear Leon-sensei say, writing another number and tally mark on the board. Len smirks as he stands up to get some candy.

**Wtf?! What r u talking about?!**

"List all nine characters featured in _Bad End Night_, in order of appearance."

**Mikulia, Sateriajis, Rillaine, Allen, Gumina, Kachees, Lukana, Meilis, and the Shadow**

"Correct again, Megpoid-chan. Mikulia, Sateriajis, Rillaine, Allen, Gumina, Kachees, Lukana, Meilis, and the unnamed shadow." When I hear my name and the sound of chalk marking another tally mark beside my number, I get up and grab a CRUNCH bar.

**heh, jk. u r pretty gullible, megpoid. I was just going to apologize for embarrassing u btw**

"A Wonderful Cat's Life." Leon-sensei states. "Who are the stray cat's two friends?"

**… Oh. I forgive u**

Leon-sensei's phone beeps and he writes a new number on the board, placing a tally mark beside it. "Kachees and Sateriajis. Good answer, Hatsune-kun."

Miku's brother Mikuo walks by me as Ted texts me back.

**Hey, can I save ur number?**

I roll my eyes.

**Fine, idiot.**

* * *

After school Rin and I go to the park together to talk. I explain to her the whole _Gakupo-loves-me-but-Teto-loves-him situation_, as well as the _Ted-is-being-so-confusing _thing. She listens quietly, then bites her lip when I finish.

"So why do you think Kasane-senpai is acting so weird?" I press.

Rin sighs. "Well, Gumi-chan, I'm no boy expert like Luka, but I'd say he either still feels bad about making you so angry yesterday or he wants to get to know you better."

"Why would he want to do that?" I question.

"Maybe because you're Teto's friend?" my blonde friend suggests.

My phone starts playing _Coward Mont Blanc _by Gumina. I take it out of my pocket and stare at the caller ID.

"It's Kasane-senpai!"

"Well, speak of the devil. Answer it, Gumi!" Rin says urgently.

I shakily hold the phone up to my ear. "Hello?"

"Megpoid?" Ted sounds almost as nervous as I feel.

"Yeah, it's me." I say, feeling my cheeks warm.

"Uh..." Ted clears his throat. "Well... I-I still feel bad for embarrassing you, plus getting you mad yesterday, so..."

A pause.

"Yes?" I say.

"A-are you doing anything on Sunday?" he blurts out.

My eyes widen. "N-n-no," I reply. My whole body feels like I'm standing in a bonfire. "Why?"

He clears his throat again. "C-can I... would it be all right if... I took you out on a date?" he stammers.

"Ah, sure... wh-when's a good time for you?" I say. _Did I just say yes? I just agreed to a date with Kasane-senpai? My first date!_

Another pause.

"How's eleven?"

"Sounds g-good," I get out. "See you then."

"See ya."

I hang up.

"Oh my gosh! Your face is blood-red!" Rin cries. "What'd he say?!"

"He... he said he still feels bad about yesterday and this morning," I stammer. "And then he asked me... if... he could take me out on a date on Sunday."

"OMG!" Rin yells. "Did you say yes?!"

"Yessss..." I whisper.

She cheers. "YAY! Now come on, we've got to pick out an outfit for you!" She jumps up off the bench and grabs my hand.

"Wait!" I say. "It's still Friday! The date is on Sunday!"

"Who cares?" Rin squeals. "Let's go!" She runs out of the park, dragging me behind her.

* * *

**Author's Note~**

Songs in this chapter:

Game of Life - Miku Hatsune

Daughter of Evil - Rin Kagamine

Servant of Evil - Len Kagamine

Butterfly on Your Right Shoulder - Rin Kagamine

Bad End Night - Vocaloid Eight

A Wonderful Cat's Life - GUMI and Len Kagamine

Coward Mont Blanc - GUMI


	5. Act 5 - I Like You, I Love You

**Author's Note-**

OMG IT'S FINALLY DONE *sags* Seriously, this chapter took FOREVER to write Dx It's the longest one, too, at almost 3k! Speaking of which, the whole story is at... *checks* 9k WORDS ALREADY?! WHAT IS THIS MADNESS?!

But anyway, here's my review replies, as usual.

**Crashgirl701- **I know they are! :D

**tsunachii **Sorry if I made it too hard to figure out :c But I'm glad you like.

**Lyric22- **All are correct c: Good job! Uh... did I list a prize for winning? No? There should be! Help me think of one please. Also, thank you so much for liking my plot :D

**Troubled Windchimes- **You didn't fail! In fact, all of those are correct! XD And I'm really glad that you like my story so far.

**Guest- **O_o Well... I appreciate your enthusiasm xD Here's your update!

* * *

~*~Act 5: I Like You, I Love You~*~

"Perfect," Rin says after a moment, nodding like a bobblehead.

My shoulders sag. "Finally!" I groan jokingly. "I thought you'd never agree to one."

She winks. "I was bound to agree on this one. I made it. Take a look."

The shorter parts in my hair are in two tiny, low pigtails tied with light gray bands. The longer pieces in front are curled. I'm wearing a light orange, translucent, billowy shirt that comes to the bottom of my ribs. It's off my right shoulder. Underneath is a white spaghetti-strap top. Around my right wrist is a silver charm bracelet with no charms. I also have on a light orange skirt that flows to my knees and black ballet flats. Over my left shoulder is a little orange purse.

In short, Rin has made me look like a modern goddess.

"Rin, you're amazing," I say, looking at myself in the mirror and twirling.

She blushes. "Thank you. I want to be a fashion designer someday, you know."

I grab my friend's hands. "Rinny, that's fabulous!" I grin.

She smiles back. "Now go change out of that, you. You don't want to get it messed up before your date!~"

* * *

Sunday morning at nine. I call Luka in a state of complete panic.

"Who'reyouandwhadoyouwan?" I hear her grumble after the phone rings several times.

"Luka!" I whisper-scream. "It's Gumi! This is an _emergency! _A _makeup _emergency!"

I hear a loud thump, followed by rustling sounds and another thump. "Luka?" I say worriedly. "Are you okay?"

"What do you need me to do?" Luka's voice is suddenly much clearer.

I exhale. "Bring your green-eyes makeup kit over to my dorm as fast as you can."

"I'm on my way," she says confidently and hangs up.

I guess I should explain. Luka doesn't have a dorm. She, her older brother Luki, and her parents live in a huge mansion near the school. Her parents co-own Crypton Media with the Hatsunes, so they're very rich. Our school is an extension of Crypton Media.

A few minutes later, I hear a knock on my door. "Come in!" I call from where I sit at my dresser, curling my hair in front of the mirror. Luka enters with her makeup bag in hand.

I finish curling my hair and unplug the iron. "Good, you're just in time," I say.

She nods, looking me up and down. "Cute outfit. Rin make it?"

"Naturally." I beckon her over.

"So, what's the special occasion?" she asks, setting her pale green bag marked _Green Eyes_ down on the dresser.

"Date." I reply, blushing.

Her eyes widen. "Gakupo-san?"

I shake my head. "Kasane-senpai," I confess.

Luka stares at me. "Teto's brother? You like him?"

I blush even darker. "No! He asked_ me_, not the other way around! I'll tell you while you do my makeup, okay?"

She shrugs and starts rummaging through the bag. "Whatever you say."

Luka does my makeup and I have to say, it looks fabulous. Slightly red-glossed lips, gentle pink blush, and light brown shimmery eyeshadow with tinges of violet along my crease. She also curls my eyelashes. Add a thin dark line of liquid eyeliner and mascara, and I'm done.

"Oh, my gosh. I look perfect," I say. "Thank you!"

"No problem." My pink-haired friend winks at me. "So where are you and lover boy meeting, anyway?"

"Uhh..."

Luka rolls her eyes. "Then call him and ask him, carrot-brain!" She picks my phone up off my bed and throws it at me.

I catch it, laughing. "Hey! I'm not a carrot-brain!"

**Hey K-senpai, just a quick question – where r we meeting?**

"You so are. You even have a carrot charm on your phone," she snickers.

I lean over and grab hers. "Well, yours has a tuna fish!"

She blushes and snatches it back. "I-it's not the same!"

"Whatever. Now we're even." I say. My phone _ding_s.

**How about that sakura tree on the way 2 the girls dorms? and were still meeting at 11, right?**

I text him back, feeling my heart beating faster.

**Sure, see u then :)**

"Gumi, you're blushing!" Luka says suddenly.

"No, I'm not!" I say, before I catch sight of my red face in the mirror. "I stand corrected."

"What'd he say?!" She grabs my phone just as it beeps again. I lean over her shoulder to read the new text.

**k. cya, megpoid :) don't b late!**

"He calls you Megpoid?"

"So?" I look at her. "What does that mean?"

Luka's the resident boy expert in our little circle. With her long, silky pink hair, sparkling crystal-blue eyes, and calm, relaxed attitude – not to mention her ability to like pretty much anyone – she's had more boyfriends than me, Teto, Rin, and Miku combined. Of course, Rin and I don't count, since we've never dated anyone before...

Luka bites her lip. "Well... he's a bit of a troublemaker, like you, right? So it might mean he sees you as a friendly source of competition. That or he likes you."

I blush harder. "He-he doesn't like me!" I demand, too loudly.

"Then why'd he ask you out?" She raises one pink eyebrow.

I grab my phone back and shove it into my purse. "I told you. To apologize." I'm aware of how weak that sounds.

Who am I kidding? Not Luka, and definitely not myself. Ted likes me, and there's no denying it.

"Okay, Gumi. Whatever you say," she says slowly.

I stand up. The clock says 10:15. "I should get going," I say, walking towards the door.

She follows me out of the dorm building with her makeup bag. "Good luck, and have fun," the pinkette says.

I nod, unable to meet her eyes. "Thanks. See ya."

She winks at me. "See ya." Twirling on her heel, she walks away in the direction of her parents' mansion.

* * *

I walk to the sakura tree and lean against the trunk as I wait. Len texts me, and our conversation goes as follows.

**hey, gumi-chan! Whatcha doin? :D**

**yo, Len-kun! waiting 4 a date, u?**

**whoa! my gumi-chan, on a date?! spill gurl, whos the lucky guy? Your oniichan needs to know!**

**Kasane-senpai**

**ted-senpai? Len-niichan approves! ;) hes a good match 4 u. btw, did u ask or did he?**

**He did, he said he wanted 2 apologize for some stuff that happened between us. But Luka-chan says he likes me 4 real, and Luka-chan isn't usually wrong**

**hm, maybe! that would explain the hints he gave me and Hatsune-chan about the girl he likes: cute, feisty and she didnt know about it**

**Hmm, you could be right, Len-kun.**

**Of course, my dear imouto-chan, im always right ;D btw how long have u been waiting? ted-senpai should not keep a girl as sweet as u waiting too long**

**since like... 1020, but it's ok cause we're supposed to be meeting at 11. I came early, paranoid that I'd be late lol**

**well it's 11, I should let u go c; u 2 have fun on ur date :heart: luv u, imouto-chan**

**love u too, Len-niichan :heart:**

I may have known Piko my whole life, and Len only since we were in fourth grade, but Len and I are so close we're practically brother and sister. I've never even considered liking him as more than just a brother, but I see what great boyfriend material he is. Whoever the girl that gets him is, I know she'll be lucky.

I check the time on my phone. 11:01.

_"BARK!"_

I look up and scream.

Three huge dogs – German shepherds, I think – are running towards me, tongues lolling out and teeth gleaming. They look like they're about to tackle me. I shove my phone into my purse and run for my life.

I know, I know – it's dumb that I'm running from a couple dogs. But I have cynophobia, the fear of dogs. My feet pound against the sidewalk, and my eyes are wide with fear. "KASANE-SENPAI!" I yell.

Suddenly I crash into something. A pair of strong arms wrap around me, and I flush red in spite of my state of panic as Ted's odd but distinctive chocolate cake smell floods my senses. "Kasane-senpai?!" I gasp, my voice cracking.

"Are you okay?" he asks, his voice muffled by my hair.

"Th-the dogs!" I cry.

Ted looks up and sees them. "Oh. Are you afraid of –?"

I nod into his shirt, and he picks me up without another word and runs.

He runs for about a minute and thirty seconds before stopping and setting me down. "Are you okay, Megpoid?" he asks, dropping to his knees and taking my hand. Breathlessly he presses it to his lips.

I blush again. "Y-yes. I'm sorry I panicked."

"No, I'm sorry," he replies, gently lowering my hand and rising to his feet. "I should've gotten there on time. But Teto was pestering me, and... I'm so sorry."

"Kasane-senpai, really, it's fine. It was just a couple dogs, nothing serious." I hug him reassuringly.

He blushes as I pull back. "I'm just glad you're okay," he says.

In the silence that follows, I get my first good look at him today. He's wearing two white hairpins on his left side, his black glasses, a white T-shirt with a red plaid collared shirt unbuttoned over it, dark denim shorts, and black Converse. His hair is in its usual ponytail, but curled at the end, which is weird for a guy but I find it adorable.

Wait – did I just say _adorable?_

_ No. No. Kasane-senpai is NOT adorable!_

"W-well, shall we go?" he says after a moment.

"Sure," I reply. He takes my hand and we start walking.

After we've been walking for a little while, I've worked up the courage to speak. "Um, Kasane-senpai, where are we going?"

He smiles down at me. "You'll see."

Ted leads me through the streets, which get narrower and narrower as the woods begin to surround us, until we come to a trail leading up a mountain.

"What's this?" I ask, looking at the pathway.

"You'll see," he says again.

We go up the trail, past a shrine, through the woods, up onto the mountain. The whole trek only takes about five minutes.

"We're here," Ted says suddenly, stopping.

I tilt my head. "It just looks like a bunch of – Waah!"

Ted has pushed aside some branches and led me through the pathway he's made. Through the pathway is what seems to be a little house. Trees bend over the grassy clearing, their branches twisting together to form a sort of roof. There's a smooth gray rock that rises to about my waist on the left side, presumably for sitting on, as well as a cooler beside it that probably contains food. Several boards are driven into the soft earth at the edge of the flat clearing, with another nailed across them at the top, forming a sort of railing across the open side of the mountain. I walk over to it and look out.

I can see the whole town from here. "Oh! Look! There's Crypton!" I say, pointing at our school building.

"Do – do you like it?"

I turn around to look at Ted, who's standing by the rock with a light pink flush across his cheeks. "I mean, it's really not much of anything, but –"

"I love it," I interrupt, walking over to the rock and sitting down. I reach out and take his hand, pulling him down to sit.

"Kaito-kun, Len-kun, Rin-san and I made it together," he admits. "When we were younger. We would always play kingdom... Kaito-kun was the brave knight who protected the princess, Len-kun was the prince, and I was the dragon." He scratches the back of his head in embarrassment with his free hand.

I laugh and squeeze his hand gently. "That's cute." I say without thinking.

He looks at me, startled. "Did you say... cute?" His blush deepens.

I blush too. "Uh... Did I?" I mumble.

He grins, and my heart starts to pound again. I look away.

Before, seeing Gakupo's smile made me giddy. My heart would begin to race, I would blush and smile, and sparkles would form in my vision. But now it's Ted that makes me feel this way.

So... oh wow, I'm in love with him then?

_Kasane-senpai..._

I consider the name and its meaning. My best friend's older brother. Someone I hardly ever noticed before. I'd heard his name occasionally – a girl's secret desire, squealed in barely contained excitement in the hallways – but never really associated the name with the person. I'd seen him before at Teto's house, of course, however I never spoke to him. I was too obsessed with Gakupo to see anyone else. But now...

I look back at Ted. This adorable boy, holding my hand. He's real. He probably started liking me long before now, but I was too blind to see that he liked me. I was too blinded by a fake love, a counterfeit attraction, to see one that's real.

Ted is real.

"Kasane-senpai." I hear myself saying, before I can stop myself.

He looks at me. "You, um, you can call me Ted-kun," he tells me.

My eyes widen. "Only if you call me Gumi-chan," I blurt out.

He smirks. "So what did you want to say, Gumi-chan?"

"I-it's nothing," I say quickly, turning my head away again as a blush tints my face. _I just can't say it._

_Kimochi tsutae ta iyo anata ni kono. Kimochi doushite kurushii no?_

"We should get going," Ted says quietly.

"Y-yeah."

* * *

I thought this was the end of the date, but Ted takes me out for lunch. We get sushi, onigiri, and later ice cream. Ted insists on paying, which I eventually – but reluctantly – agree to. Then he walks me back to my dorm.

"Well, see ya," he says, smiling at me.

He's turning to go when I say, "Kasa – um, Ted-kun, wait."

He glances back at me. "Yes?"

"W-w-will you... u-um..."

He tilts his head.

"Will you kiss me?" I burst out, squeezing my eyes shut. I feel blood rush to my head and hear my heart pounding in my ears.

A moment later, I feel Ted's soft hands cup my chin. Light as a feather, his lips touch mine. My hands move up to hold his shoulders, and we stay that way for a moment.

He pulls away and opens his eyes. I hug him tightly, feeling tears stream out of my eyes.

"Gumi-chan? Are you okay?" Ted sounds puzzled.

"I'm just happy," I whisper, grinning like crazy. "You were my first kiss."

"I-I was?" He hugs me back suddenly, with such force that he pushes me back against the wall.

I let go, startled, and look up into his red eyes. I'm unable to reply, captivated in those eyes.

He blushes, pulling back and leaning against the wall next to me. I feel the gentle pressure of his warm fingers against my palm, and I smile.

Ted speaks after a few moments. "Gumi-chan? Will you be my – my girlfriend?"

I look over at him, smiling wider. "Of course."

* * *

**Author's Note- **

I HATE THE ENDING OF THIS CHAPTER *A* I feel like it's so dumb.

Song is _I_ _Like You, I Love You _by Rin Kagamine.


	6. Act 6 - Matryoshka

**Author's Note - May 27, 4:36 PM**  
AARGH! Why did nobody tell me that I was spelling Gakupo's last name wrong? xD I was spelling it Kaumi all this time, but it's actually Kamui. NOBODY TOLD MEEEEEE. I had to go back through every single chapter and correct them all. D:  
But anyway, I'm just chillin~ Working on chapter 6 even though I told myself that I was going to wait until after I moved to write it ;~; I just can't stay away from this story. As I write this, it has over 9k words, 699 views, 10 reviews, 4 favorites, and 11 followers. It's easily my most popular fanfiction! Thank you all so much for liking it. c:  
Speaking of fanfictions, have you guys seen my new one? It's called [Doppelganger]. Please go check it out! :D  
Another thing - I opened a poll on my profile! Please go vote on it!

**Author's Note - May 29, 12:48 PM**  
Ergh. I'm bored. RPing on FeralHeart, writing, and being bored as I skip school. 8D Yay for skipping!  
Seriously though, I decided I didn't need to go to school today. That means more time for writing, yippee!  
But I'm really, really bored right now. The person I'm RPing with is a slow typer.  
Btw, do any of you guys have FH accounts? If you do, friend me and we can RP together! :D I'm animeartist.  
Uh, I better get back to writing. I'm almost done with Chapter 6!

**Author's Note - June 4, 3:39 PM**  
ARGH. I'm stuck with no internet until the 6th. D: IT'S TORTUREEEEEEE  
I actually haven't worked on this story for a little while, but that's just because the computer just got set up in my new house yesterday.  
I'm working on a new original story. I think I'm gonna call it [Junior Year]. I'm posting it on FictionPress. The two main girls, Annabell and Avery, are based off of me and my best friend (respectively). A few other characters are real people from my life, but most aren't. You'll have to wait and see what it's about!

**Author's Note - June 6, 9:15 PM**  
INTERNET! SWEET, JOYOUS INTERNET! :D  
I'm just putting this note to say that Chapter 6 is done and I'll be posting it tonight or tomorrow. I guess you'll see. I also posted [Junior Year] and another new story of mine, called [Actress for Life], on FictionPress. Links will be in my profile.

And now for review replies, my lovelies.

**Lyric22**- Aww, thank you so much! *blushes* That review made me so happy.

**ChoccoTsundere- **No, it's not done, don't worry xD

**BattyCrash- **:D

**weskergirl1- **Thanks! c:

* * *

_**BLOOD WARNING FOR THE ENDING**_

* * *

~*~Act 6: Matryoshka~*~

I go to school the next day – Monday – feeling happier than I have in a really long time. I feel like a character in an anime: running in slow motion, white glowing background, a wide grin and blush spread over my face, sakura blossoms twirling through the air, my hair blowing softly in an imaginary wind –

Okay, that's enough. I think I've been watching too much Tokyo Mew Mew.

As I walk into the school, my bag in my hand and draped over my shoulder like usual, Teto runs to catch up to me. "Gumi-chan!" she cries.

I turn to see her. "Oh, um, hey, Teto," I say uncomfortably.

"Gumi, Ted-niisan went on a date yesterday!"

I freeze. "O-oh? Is that so?" I stammer. "Who – who did he go on this date with?"

Teto tugs on one of her pigtails, making it bounce obnoxiously when she lets go. "I don't know. That's why I was telling you. You're pretty observant, and I wanted to know if you had any guesses who he went with."

"I don't know, I've got to go now. See ya later!" I say quickly.

"Uh, Gumi? Wait!" Teto yells, but I'm already running.

I get to my locker and lean against it. Panting, I press a hand to my chest and close my eyes in relief. "That was close," I mutter to myself.

"What was close?"

I jump at the sound of Rin's cheerful voice. "Hi, Gumi!" she continues, smirking knowingly at me. "How was your _date?"_

"Shut up!" I hiss, blushing and looking around wildly.

Luka appears beside Rin. "Seriously, though, how was it?" she murmurs, leaning in close to me with that same knowing smile on her face.

I put my hands over my face to hide my blush. "We... uh, we kissed," I whisper, hoping they don't hear me.

But they do, which is made obvious by Rin's loud squeal of excitement.

"Shutup!"I gasp again, removing my hands from my face and slapping them over her mouth.

"S'rry!" she giggles, her voice muffled by my fingers. "'Re jus' so c'te!"

Luka thumps her teasingly upside the head. "Moron," she says affectionately. "Now, come on, you two. We're going to be late for class if we don't –"

She never gets a chance to finish her statement. Her eyes lock on something behind us. They get all big and sparkly, and her cheeks flush with just the right amount of pinkness as she says sweetly, "Good morning!"

I raise an eyebrow at the pinkette, a question on my lips, but it dies when I hear the deep voice reply, "Good morning, Megurine-san." I look over my shoulder to see none other than Hatsune Mikuo, Miku's brother.

She smiles prettily at him, batting her thick black eyelashes flirtatiously. "Just call me Luka-chan, please," she purrs.

He blushes lightly. "Y-yes, Luka-chan."

I groan comically. "When did you two start dating?" I tease.

Mikuo blushes darker. "We, uh, we're not d-dating," he stammers, running a hand through his shaggy teal hair.

Luka puts on a cute pouty face, and I find myself envying her beauty and... _perfection. _Seriously. Even when she blushes, it tinges her cheeks just the right way. When I blush, my entire face turns bright red, and it's not very attractive.

Mikuo turns his gaze to me curiously. "Why do you have your hands over Kagamine-san's mouth?"

"Oh." I look back at Rin. "Uhh... AAAAH!"

Something warm and wet touches my finger, and I scream and jerk my hand away. "Ew! Rin, that is disgusting! Did you seriously just _lick _my finger?!" I wipe my hand on my skirt while the blond bursts into hysterical laughter.

Luka chuckles. "Come on, Mikuo-kun. We're going to be late for class," she says and twirls, making her candy-pink hair flow out behind her. She walks away with Mikuo trotting after her like a lost puppy.

I roll my eyes. "That Luka."

Rin smirks. "Well, I better get to class too. See you later, Gumi-chan!~" She runs off.

* * *

During lunch period, I sit alone on the roof. Luka and Mikuo are talking and laughing together, Rin is sitting with Kaito and looking like the happiest girl in the world, and Teto is hanging out with Lily and Neru.

I finish my lunch and stand up, stretching. Before I can drop my arms, though, someone hugs me from behind. Thinking it's Gakupo, I spin around and push him off me. "Get off – oh, Ted-kun?"

Ted looks at me in surprise. "Gumi-chan, you okay?"

I blush. "Sorry! I thought you were Kamui-san."

"Did I hear my name?"

I turn back around to see none other than the purple-haired teen walking toward us, a grin on his face. "K – Kamui-san!" I stammer.

"Hello, my darling Gumi," he says, stopping in front of me. "How is my dear girlfriend this lovely day?"

Ted comes to the rescue. He steps around me to stand between me and Gakupo, and I see the cocky smirk on his face when he says, "She's not your girlfriend, Gakupo-san."

Gakupo sneers at him. "You're one to talk, Ted-san. She's not _your _girlfriend, either, and she never will be."

At this time several people have come to watch, including Miku, Rin, Len, Mikuo, Luka, and Kaito. My eyes widen as I also spot Teto in the crowd. "Ted-kun, maybe you shouldn't –" I start.

"You're wrong again, Gakupo-san." Ted crosses his arms, still smirking. "She _is _my girlfriend. We went on a date yesterday, and I asked her out."

Gakupo seems at a loss for words.

"Mm, what else? Oh yes, we also kissed."

Gakupo punches him hard in the jaw. Ted falls, and I catch him, dropping to my knees under his weight. "Ted-kun!" I cry.

He winces and gets up slowly. I do too. "Ted-kun, are you okay?!"

"Gumi-chan," he grunts, pushing me away with one hand. "Get out of the way so you don't get –" He's cut off as Gakupo's fist thumps him in the chest, and he staggers backward.

I stumble, and Rin and Luka run forward and grab my arms. "Gumi, stop it! You'll get hurt!" Luka says. I barely hear the words.

"Let go of me!" I yell, fighting my two best friends. Tears stream down my cheeks. "Ted-kun!"

Ted backs away. "Gakupo-san..."

Gakupo kicks my boyfriend in the shin. "You jerk! You took my girlfriend! Do you really think you love her as much as I do?!"

"I'll love her more than you ever will," Ted rasps.

The purple-haired boy's fist clenches tighter, his eyes narrowing with fury. He draws back his arm and aims for Ted's stomach.

"NO!" I sob, breaking free of Rin and Luka. I run forward.

"Gumi-chan! No!" Rin screams. "Get back!"

I skid to a stop in front of Gakupo, my arms out. I see Gakupo's hand, in slow motion, already moving. I feel my lips move, hear myself yell, "STOP!" I see it coming, but I can't stop Gakupo's fist from making contact with my throat.

I choke and fall. Black dots swarm in my vision as pain explodes in my neck. I feel myself being lifted gently. I hear voices. Ted's voice, cursing loudly, cracking. Gakupo stammers something unintelligible that I guess is an apology. Then Ted walks away with me still in his arms.

"You'll be okay, Gumi-chan," he says quietly before I black out.

* * *

I open my eyes to see bright lights above me. I squeeze them shut again, moaning and feeling the pain in my neck return anew.

The lights dim, then someone blocks it altogether, and I squint my eyes open to see that it's Rin. Her bright blue eyes sparkle with tears. "Gumi? Y-you're awake. How are you feeling?" Her eyes dart to my neck, then back to my face.

A horrible sound comes softly from my throat when I try to speak. My eyes start to water at the pain.

Rin sniffles and wipes her eyes. "Do you – do you think you can sit up?"

I do so, admittedly with some difficulty, and Rin hands me a clipboard with paper and a pen. Though my hands shake uncontrollably, I manage to write a question and hold it up for Rin to see.

_Where am I?_

"The nurse's office," she says, blinking rapidly as more tears trickle out of her eyes. "They're – they're sending you back to your dorm soon. You need to rest. Aoki-sensei made an ice pack for you..." She looks around the room distractedly.

_Ted-kun is okay?_

I write the words and hold the clipboard up again. After locating the ice pack (which was on the table, in plain sight, not two feet from her), Rin looks up and reads it.

She nods. "Yes, he's doing okay," she says, sounding a bit choked up. She wipes her eyes again. "I-I can send him in now, since you're awake."

_Please do. I'll be ok. I love you, Rin._

She sobs. "I love you, too." She runs out crying, and a moment later Ted walks in and closes the door behind him.

My eyes burn and the tears run down my cheeks. He walks over, sitting on the side of the bed and opening his arms. I drop the clipboard and pen and hug him, melting into his embrace. _Ted-kun._

He pulls back and gently touches my hair. I see a bruise forming on his jaw and lift my hand to let my fingers move lightly over the purplish-black mark. Our eyes meet.

_I'm so sorry, _I mouth.

"It's okay," he says, trembling. "Gumi-chan... Aoki-sensei wants one person to walk you back to your dorm."

I tilt my head and lean in, pressing my lips to the bruise. Then I pull back and point at him. _You._

He blushes lightly, putting an arm around my shoulders. "You'll be okay."

I pick up the pen and clipboard.

_As long as you're with me._

Ted cries.

I do, too.

When Aoki-sensei comes back into the room, I cling to Ted's hand tightly, suddenly afraid that she won't let him walk me back to my dorm.

"Gumi-chan, you'll be all right. Your voice won't be damaged as long as you don't use it for the next day or two, and the worst physical damage you'll have is a bruise," Aoki-sensei says in her fluting voice. "Ted-kun, if you'd like to walk Gumi-chan back to her dorm, you're welcome to." She smiles prettily at us.

I exchange a look with Ted. "What about Gakupo-san?" he asks, speaking for both of us.

"Oh, he'll be suspended for a week," she says dismissively.

As she ushers me and Ted out the door, I clutch the ice pack in my hand and think, _I wish he were expelled._

* * *

By the time I have my voice completely back on Wednesday, I'm glad, because we get a singing project that day for Leon-sensei's class.

"Your assignment, class, is to write a song and record it with your partner. It must be at least two and a half minutes long. This is due on Friday. I will be choosing the partners."

Everyone groans.

"All right, all right, calm down, everyone," he chuckles. "I'll announce your partners now." He takes out two jars and pulls a folded slip of paper out of one. He unfolds it and reads it.

"Kagamine-kun..."

He pulls one out of the other jar.

"... and Kasane-kun."

Len winks at me and mouths, _Great chance for me to get to know your boyfriend, eh?_

I roll my eyes.

"Utatane-kun and Kasane-chan," he calls out.

Teto and Piko exchange noncommittal glances.

"Megpoid-chan and Hatsune-chan."

_Miku-san?! _I look over at the tealette, who looks equally stunned. I blink and turn back to Leon-sensei, who continues to read off names until the jars are empty.

"All right, everyone, you may go to your partners and discuss the assignment."

Miku hurries over to me, blushing. "Um, Gumi-san? Hi."

"Hello, Miku-san."

She twirls a strand of her long hair around one of her fingers nervously. "I-I know some hard things have happened to us in the past... b-but I wanted to apologize," she stammers. "I was mean and hurtful. And something I did caused you to be injured." Her eyes move down to the bruises on my neck. "I'm really sorry, Gumi-san. Do you think, maybe... we could be friends?"

I consider it. _Friends with Miku-san? Well... that apology seemed sincere. _Then I shrug. "Sure, Miku-san. That's fine."

Miku smiles and I realize how pretty she is. "Thank you so much, Gumi-san."

I smile back, suddenly happy to have her as my partner. "No problem. So, when and where do you think we should record our song?"

"Hmm..." She tilts her head, thinking. "Maybe tomorrow night? We could do it in my dorm. I have a recording software on my computer, plus Meiko-chan will be out all night."

"Sure!"

* * *

The next night I walk down to Miku's dorm and knock on the door. "Miku-san?"

"Is that yoooooou, Gumi-chan?" I hear her voice through the door. "Come on iiiiiiin!"

I frown and open the door cautiously. Miku is lounging on the floor, a video game controller in one hand and a bottle of sake in the other. Three more bottles are scattered on the floor, and papers and pens are strewn about the room.

"Heeeeey, Gumi-chan!" Miku slurs, grinning lopsidedly at me with half-closed eyes. She moves the bottle to her lips and drinks the rest of it.

My eyes widen, and I step in, closing the door behind me. "Miku-san... uh, are you drunk?"

She drops the bottle and it rolls away. "Nooo... well, maybe," she giggles, while on the TV, her racer crashes into another car, and they both explode into smoke. Miku pays no attention to it.

I sit down by her nervously. "Miku-san, you're drunk," I say. "Um, where did you get all that sake, anyway?"

"Meiko-chan!" Miku drawls, pointing to an open cabinet full of sake bottles. "She... she said I could drink as much as I waaaant!"

I cover my eyes momentarily as I attempt to regain my composure. _Right. Meiko-chan drinks. I forgot completely._

"Heeeeey, Gumi-chan. Ya want some?" she says, flopping onto her back and rolling over to grab another bottle.

"No," I say firmly, snatching the bottle from her hand. "And you shouldn't be having any more, either."

"Oh, come oooon!" she slurs, blinking pitifully at me. "Just... just try a sip?"

I stare at the sake bottle in my hand. _Should I? _I wonder.

"Okay... but just a sip."

* * *

_"Anone, motto ippai matte choudai! KARINKA? MARINKA? Gen o hajiite! Konna kanjou doushiyou ka? Chotto oshiete kurenai ka? Kando ryoukou 5-2-4! FUROITO? KEROIDO? Ken o hataite! Zenbu zenbu waracchaou ze! Sassato odotte inaku nare! __Chu chu chu chu la lu la taiyaiya aa iyattatta! __Chu chu chu chu la lu la taiyaiya aa iyattatta!__"_

Miku and I finish singing and she presses the stop button. We cheer, clink our bottles together, and drink together.

"That was... awesome!" I stammer, grinning widely. "Miku-chan, that song... is the best song ever written."

She takes another drink of her sake. "It totally is, isn't it, Gumi-chan?" she says, breaking into a fit of uncontrollable giggles.

I laugh. "Whaaaaat... what should we call it?"

"How about, Matty, uh, Matryoki, um, whatever that word was?"

"Matryoshka?"

"Yeah!" Miku grins. "That's what we should name it!"

I hold up my bottle. "Cheers!" I yell.

"Cheers!"

Our bottles collide again, but I guess we must have hit them together too hard, because the bottles break and smash all over us. Sake spills over my head, and I feel the glass shards dig into my hands as they tumble to the ground. Miku is laughing uncontrollably, and I see her get up and stumble into the bathroom. I hear her retching into the toilet as my vision starts to break into pieces as warm red liquid flows down my arms.

I throw the glass shards into the air, crying with laughter, and black out.

* * *

Songs used in this chapter:

Matryoshka by Miku Hatsune and GUMI


End file.
